Doru Areaba
This is where you'll meet Azur, Gentle Mind. This is an island north west of the continent. Current Status The city is rolling along in relative peace. There is some nervousness as Azur is aging and his mind is starting to fail. Of his children some are too evil and some are too young to be sure to take the reigns of running the Dragon community. Life in the City It seems like the bustle of your average city but to the scale of our player characters, it's overwhelming. Everything is Dragon size, 10x the standard humanoid size. Security There isn't a standard guard for Doru Areaba. Each dragon can easily handle whatever human issue arises and if anything more nefarious shows up a large blaze directly in the air (like a flare gun) will amass no fewer than 10 dragons in 10 minutes. It is at your own risk to visit this town. Best to have been invited to bring a gift, totem, or sacrifice to sway the dragons to your favor. Government Monarchy system. Azur, Gentle Mind has shepherded the community into a peace. Dragons, a rare breed, will typically have one or two offspring. Azur, blessed, had four children. They have scattered across the known world to grow and become who they are. Coming down with an illness Azur can not travel to his children to test their character and dignity to see if they are the rightful heir to lead the Alaglasia dragon community or if their plight is to be that of exile, scout or citizen. He needs a worthy troop to go out and test his children. Dragons held in isolation for too long grow to the extreme of their personalities. This trip would prove dangerous but rogue dragons unchecked by their community pose a grave danger for those who are located around the lair. Places to Visit Adon’s Exceptional Reflection Collection A good sized shop that sells mirrors of various shapes and sizes, run by a reclusive and eccentric old gnome named Adon. Mirrors hang from almost every surface, with some even dangling from the ceiling or the bottom of other mirrors. It is incredibly easy to get lost wandering the store, and the inside seems significantly bigger than its outside appearance belies. An observant customer will notice that some mirrors occasionally reflect fantastic locations with startling realism. The Best Cut A butcher shop carries all types of exotic meats. If you ask for last week’s special they will show their true product, meat from the humanoid races. The Shinies a wooden barrel full of semi-precious stones, guarded by a flock of ravens, one of which apparently has good business sense. There is a skull nearby as a reminder of what happens if you try to take anything without leaving a shiny of greater or equal value. Minor Intervention a Halfling sells found trash / trinkets. They worship a luck god and these trinkets have a knack for being useful. Place Your Hand An old shop, completely empty, run by and old human wizard. In the shop you can find only a table, and this old man sit on a wooden chair, behind the table. Over the table there is a Bag of Holding; for 10gp the old man let you pull out one random non-magical object, from a rusty pan to a brand new plate armor. Everything is possible in this shop! Are you brave enough to “Place your Hand” in the bag? MONTHS 1-4 Gertrude’s Trinkets A dingy magic shop on a back street that sells surprisingly good (we’re talking some top notch stuff here) magic weapons and trinkets for ridiculously low prices (half the price of normal on average). At midnight anything bought from the shop returns back to the shop magically, and the shop teleports to another remote location. MONTHS 5-8 Millie Monka’s Sells chocolate and other trap candy. Has a veritable army of orange gnomes to do her bidding in a pocket dimension where her factory resides. Can move her stall to more than one city and can exist simultaneously in multiple locations. MONTHS 9-12 Boneyard A bearded old man selling all sorts of bones and skulls from creatures across the land and beyond. Will sell ‘something more’ for the right price.